Bradley Konkiel and the Frozen Flame: Chapter 5: Capture the Flag Pt2
by Profailgaiming224
Summary: This is a story based off the events of Rick Riordans five book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I OWN NOTHING. All right reserved to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.


I stepped inside the Cabin, It was pitch black, but I could see perfectly fine, the main entrance looked like the lobby of burning clear liquid that created ghostly blue flames that casted an ominous light that filled the room. The flames created scary shadows that danced around the room as if they were alive. Two winding staircases led up to a second floor balcony, like a fancy Hotel Lobby. I looked to my right and through an Ancient Greek door came a red light, the red light of a forge. "I am late for Archery Practice." He told me anxious to get away from the Cabin. I nodded and he closed the doors and I looked around. I approached the fountain and looked in, a faint light was shining from inside the fountain that was casting the light on the walls. "An interesting fountain, huh?" A voice said behind me and I yelped and spun around. A kid with messy shaggy black hair, pale skin, and a skeletal frame was standing behind me. His eyes looked like shattered glass and had a glint of madness. He wore a black cloak that seemed to has souls stitched into it. I gulped, "Did I scare you?" He asked grinning, "Y-yes. Who a-are you?" He frowned, "I should be asking you the same thing. This is the Hades Cabin. What business do you have being here?" I gulped, "I-I am a son of Hades too." His eyes widened then his stare turned critically, "You are too easily scared to be a son of Hades... But.. I guess..." After a long pause he said, "Come, I'll show you around." He walked toward the room with the red light and I followed. The archway opened up to a large room full of workstations and a forge in the back with an overhang above it that seemed to be floating. I saw rows of bookshelves with stairs on the right side leading up to it.

"This is our crafting area with the library in the back." He pointed to the floating overhang, that hangs over the Forge. "Here we create magic items and all other things that we can't create in the normal arts and crafts area." I looked at him confused, "We can't create magic death items there, so we do it here." He said before I could utter a word, but I nodded. He showed me the forge and told me a few things of it's creation and his design, but I was more interested in the Library. Finally we were heading up the steps, "Here we have the largest assortment of books in the entire camp. Now, don't let the Athena Cabin hear you say that, But it's true. Anything you want to know about your powers, death, camp, or the underworld, you'll find here... You'd be surprised on the amount of books there are about death." I gulped and he told me of the layout of the library that he designed and the order the books went in. I listened intently, but sadly, we had to continue the tour. He turned to his right and reached out to the wall and opened a door that wasn't there before. "This door leads to the" he paused and walked through then waited for me. I walked through the door and we came out to the top of the left staircase in the "lobby." He said smiled and closed the door behind me. We then walked to the balcony itself and I saw two doors lined up on our left, we went into the fist one that led to a bed room.

"This is our bunks, the only current children of Hades are me, you, and Scarlet. She's probably around here some where-" "I am over here." A girl with bright blue eyes and long straight red hair. Uncommon traits for children of Hades, she wore a silk baby blue pajamas that had the name, which I am guessing, _Scarlet_, because it's in cursive and it was killer for my dyslexia. She sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her arms into the air, her pajama top came up a bit and I saw her midriff. She put her arms down and looked at us with her nappy hair and half open eyes, "Who's this, Nico? And why is he in here?" Nico shook his head, "I am giving him a tour of the Cabin-" She cut Nico off, "That's against the rules, Nico-" "He's our half brother!" Nico snapped. She looked at me, "A Shame, really. He's _hot_." I blushed and became nervous, as I always did around girls, this it the first time a girl ever said I was hot. I was uneasy at the way she said hot, it sounded like she said it as a inside joke I didn't get. Nico glanced nervously at me and said, "Well, he's only a half brother, which means he is only connected to you by the immortal blood us that connects us to our father. And you see how the Olympians care about being siblings when it comes to a relationship." Her eyes sparkled with a weird gleam, "Oh really?" She then looked at me as if I was a new toy. She yawned, "well nice to meet you, I am going to bed." She didn't even ask for my name. She was passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Why is she asleep?" I said as we left the room, "She's nocturnal." I gave him a confused look, "She's a vampire, half God and half Vampire." My eyes widened, but I let the subject drop. I mean, Poseidon does have Cyclopes children, which in fact, one of them live here in camp, Percy's half brother, Tyson. "And she said I am hot because-" Nico nodded, "She meant the hot blood that ran through your body." Then it hit me, "You mean she's cold blooded?" Nico nodded, "Yup. She takes the saying, "You're cold hearted," to another level." I gulped and we moved down into the lobby and I realized there was no room on the right, which makes the building unsymmetrical, but it looked symmetrical outside? "Is there like a secret door way-" Nico smiled and nodded as if reading my thoughts, "Which do you want to see first?" He pointed to a door behind the fountain and then the wall to the right. I thought about it for a minute, and I pointed to the wall.


End file.
